Digital microphones for modern portable devices like smart phones, tablets, cameras, laptops need to handle different scenarios. For example, the digital microphones are used for recording voice commands as well as high-quality videos. Recording voice commands is a low-performance application with reduced requirements for bandwidth and dynamic range. But the microphone has to run continuously in this case, so that power consumption is critical in terms of not draining a battery of the portable device. In the case of high-quality videos audio quality is most critical while the requirement on power consumption is not so critical.